1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio dubbing system utilizing recording media such as MD, writable CD or DVD on which digital data can be recorded by a personal computer, a digital audio recorder as a component of the audio dubbing system and a recording medium on which computer programs to be used for a personal computer are recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MD (Mini Disk), which is a magneto-optical disk on which information obtained by converting music into digital data, is in common use. An MD is marketed in such a state that digital information, such as music information, is previously recorded on an optical disk or in a state of a so-called free magneto-optical disk on which a user can record desired digital information using an MD recorder. Therefore, there are many users who buy such a blank disk and create an original MD, on which desired musical pieces (tracks) are recorded in a desired order, using digital recording media such as MD, CD and DAT, as well as analog recording media such as a record and audio cassette tape on which music information has been already recorded as a source of dubbing, and reproduce and listen to the original MD in/to a portable or car-stored MD reproducing apparatus.
In the case where users utilize the MD in the above manner, a free recordable disk is set into a recorder (MD deck) which can execute recording on an MD and a CD is set into a reproducing apparatus connected with the recorder, for example, a CD player, so that dubbing is executed. At this time, a troublesome operation is not required in the case where one whole CD is dubbed directly onto an MD, but in the case where one or more musical pieces are selected from plural CDs so as to be dubbed successively on one MD, namely, a so-called original MD is created, the following troublesome operations are required.
Namely, one or more musical pieces are selected from one CD so as to be reproduced, and accordingly recording in an MD deck is started. Just when the dubbing from the one CD is completed, the recording onto the MD is temporarily stopped (paused), and the set CD is replaced by the other CD. When the above operation is repeated, a plurality of musical pieces (tracks) which are desired by the user are dubbed on the MD. Furthermore, TOC (Table Of Contents) is rewritten so that the order of the musical pieces (tracks) can be rearranged in a desired order, and data such as names and players of the respective musical pieces (tracks) are inputted so as to be capable of being written into the TOC. However, buttons, dials or the like of a remote controller of the MD deck are used for these operations, and thus characters cannot be inputted by a keyboard.
In the case where these operations are performed, because the dubbing from the CDs containing the respective pieces (tracks) onto the MD can be executed only in real time, about one hour is required only for this operation, and because the data such as names and players of the pieces are inputted normally not by a keyboard but by the remote controller of the MD deck, this dubbing becomes a troublesome operation.
As a result, an MD deck, in which an order of musical pieces (tracks) is rearranged, and names and players of the pieces are inputted by a personal computer so as to be capable of being written into TOC of an MD, has been already put to practical use. However, even in such an MD deck, because musical pieces (tracks) should be dubbed from a CD onto an MD in a conventional manner, problems such that a long time is required and dubbing should be executed while CDs are replaced with each other are not solved.
In addition, in the case where the dubbing is executed in the above manner, besides the recorder for a recording medium as a dubbing destination, at least a reproducing apparatus, which is capable of reproducing a digital or analog audio signal from a recording medium and outputting the signal through a line, is required.
The present invention has been achieved with such points in view and utilizes a personal computer which is remarkably in common use so as to solve the above problems.
One object of the present invention is to provide a dubbing system which is structured by combining a personal computer equipped with a reading apparatus, such as a CD-ROM drive, capable of reading audio information recorded on a recording medium, such as a CD, and a digital audio recorder, such as an MD deck, which can execute reproduction, stop (pause), rewind, recording, editing and the like from the personal computer utilizing software. As a result, a reproducing apparatus is not necessary, and when desired musical pieces (tracks) are selected from musical pieces (tracks) read from plural recording media on a display of the personal computer so as to be recorded on one recording medium, an original recording medium which is desired by an user can be created easily. Moreover, another object of the invention is to provide a recording medium on which a computer program for such a personal computer are recorded.
An audio dubbing system of the present invention includes a computer for outputting a series of audio signals and control signals which instruct starting and end of recording the audio signals; and a digital audio recorder for recording the series of audio signals outputted from the computer as digital data in one unit onto a recording medium according to the control signals outputted from the computer.
In such an audio dubbing system, because a series of audio signals outputted from the computer are recorded by the digital audio recorder onto a recording medium as digital data in one unit according to the control signals outputted from the computer, the dubbing is possible by outputting the audio signals from the computer.
In addition to the above, in an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the computer comprises reading means for reading the audio signals as digital data; and storing means for storing the digital data read by the reading means.
In such an audio dubbing system of the present invention, when the audio signals are read and stored in the computer previously, desired dubbing is possible.
In addition to the above constitution, in an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the computer compresses and encodes the audio signals read by the reading means so as to store them in the storing means.
In such an audio dubbing system of the present invention, a use capacity of a storage capacity in the storing means of the computer is suppressed.
In addition to the above constitution, in an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the computer outputs the digital data stored in the storing means as analog or digital audio signals in real time.
In such an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the audio signals can be recorded by a normal recorder in real time.
In addition to the above constitution, an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the computer expands and decodes the digital data stored in the storing means so as to output them as analog or digital audio signals.
In such an audio dubbing system of the present invention, a use capacity of the storage capacity in the storing means of the computer is suppressed.
In addition to the above constitution, in an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the computer comprises recording time calculating means for calculating a total recording time of the data stored in the storing means as audio signals; and judging means for judging as to whether or not the digital audio recorder can execute recording onto a recording medium based on the total time calculated by the recording time calculating means.
In such an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the dubbing can be executed within a range of a capacity of the recording medium as the dubbing destination.
In addition to the above constitution, in an audio dubbing system of the present invention, when the reading means reads the audio signals as digital data from the recording medium, the computer makes the reading means read also content information representing contents of the series of audio signals, and makes the storing means store the content information thereon.
In such an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the respective pieces of the content information can be reused in the computer.
In addition to the above constitution, in an audio dubbing system of the present invention, the reading means is a disk drive, and the digital audio recorder is an MD recorder.
In such an audio dubbing system of the present invention, desired dubbing can be executed from plural music CDs to one MD.
Further, a digital audio recorder of the present invention records a series of audio signals outputted from a computer as digital data in one unit on a recording medium according to control signals which instruct starting and end of recording outputted from the computer.
In such a digital audio recorder of the present invention, because the audio signals are recorded on a recording medium according to control signals which instruct starting and end of recording outputted from the computer, the dubbing is executed in a state which is previously created by using the computer.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.